Pleasure
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: Shishido sees a different side of Ootori and he seems to like it.....warning adult content, yaoi, don't like, don't read graphic scenes, language. I put the genre as generalromance, this is some pretty messed up ROMANCE!


Shishido stood at the service line, ready to serve the ball to Oshitari. The other Hyoutei members sat on the sidelines, ready to watch the practice match. Shishido took one last look over at Oshitari and his eyes narrowed, aiming in on his opponent.

"Come on Shishido-san!" Ootori shouted, even though he was actually supposed to be quiet during practice matches. Shishido smiled and threw the ball high in the air….

He saw a face in the sun…..Shishido gasped, realizing who it was and missed the ball. Everyone looked at Shishido, how could he miss his own serve?

"Shishido what are you doing?" Atobe asked, he sounded like he was getting mad. Shishido bit his lip and closed his eyes, shaking the image away.

"Nothing" he called back. He served again, and this time got the ball over the net, but when the ball came back, he missed it. Ootori was getting suspicious, it wasn't like Shishido-san to miss such an easy ball like that. What was going on?

After practice Ootori walked up to Shishido, a strange look on his face. Shishido didn't even notice him until he turned around.

"Oh, Ootori I didn't see you there" he said, normally Ootori would have smiled or laughed, but all he did was frown. Shishido tensed at the atmosphere surrounding Ootori.

"Umm, Ootori?" Shishido asked.

"What was wrong with you today Shishido, you weren't yourself" Ootori said "You looked like you were trying to think about something…..or someone".

Shishido's eyes grew wide and he backed up a little, but stopped and looked at the ground, sighing. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The truth was he was thinking about someone, and that someone just happened to be standing in front of him at this very moment.

"Ootori I….I was thinking……about" Shishido began, but he never finished, because lips were folding themselves over his own. Shishido grunted and looked surprised at first, but after the shock had gone, he closed his eyes and gave into his partners' affection. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, until Ootori pulled away, Shishido didn't like that so he tried to follow, but he was stopped, when Ootori touched his lips with his index finger.

"Now now, you don't want it all at one time do you?" Ootori said, he seemed to be taunting Shishido. Shishido pouted, but gave in. He gasped as he suddenly felt hot breath tickle his ear.

"Tonight, your house, your parents are gone right?" Ootori said, then he walked away, leaving Shishido to wonder, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

LATER……

Shishido walked home in the dark, it was maybe 6:00, it got dark fast. Shishido grunted and griped as he walked along the dark sidewalks to his home.

"Stupid detention" he said, as he reached his steps. He opened the door and walked in, getting the shit scared out of him.

"O-Otoori!" he cried, jumping back, like he'd just been stung. Ootori just looked up from the book he was looking at and smiled up at his senpai.

"Hi Shishido-san" he said, Shishido finally calmed down and stared at the silver haired boy sitting on his couch. That's when he remembered, Ootori had something about coming over to his house tonight, but he'd forgotten all about it, due to his 3 hour detention.

"Uh, Shishido-san are you alright?" Ootori asked, snapping Shishido out of his trance. Shishido shook his head and blinked.

"Uh, yeah I just forgot you were gonna be here" Shishido answered, almost nervously. Ootori smirked and got up, walking over to Shishido. He was wearing a really loose shirt, the collar seemed to have slipped down a little, revealing a creamy, whitish collar bone and shoulder. Shishido felt his face get warm and he immediately knew he was blushing.

"Aww, Shishido-san you look so cute when you're blushing" Ootori said, making Shishidos blushing worse. Then Ootori began walking to the stairs, motioning to Shishido, who just stared.

"Come on" Ootori said, he then walked up and into Shishido's room. Shishido reluctantly followed. What was Ootori thinking?

Shishido got to his room and almost lost himself. Ootori was lying on his bed and he looked……sexy, sexier than he had looked, ever. Shishido tried to look away, but his eyes betrayed him and Ootori saw the look in those eyes, he smiled.

"Want to have some fun, Shishido-san?" he asked, putting his arms above his head, smiling. Shishido was starting to sweat.

"Define fun" he said. Ootori got up off the bed and went to Shishido. He reached past the boy and shut the door, locking it, though he knew Shishido's parents were gone. He took Shishido's hand and pulled him over to the bed, thrusting him onto the sheets, staring down at him, sadistically.

"So what fun is this supposed to be?" Shishido asked, his breath hitching as Ootori got on top of him, his cock rubbing against his own.

"You'll see" Ootori answered, purposely pressing up against Shishido harder, making Shishido moan and close his eyes. One part of Shishido actually liked this…..Ootori pressed up against his cock again, making him moan louder than before.

"That's it Shishido-san, moan for me" Ootori said, He paused and began to unzip the shorter ones pants, making him gasped and moan as his hands caressed the now hard object before him. Ootori, just to be playful, squeezed the cock a little, making Shishido cry out, somewhat pleasurably, but also painfully.

"Ah, O-Ootori, t-take it easy" Shishido pleaded, wincing as there was another squeeze. Ootori moaned in his ear.

"But don't you like it Shishido-san?" Ootori asked, one of his hands began snaking up Shishido's shirt, taking it off inch by inch. Soon it was to Shishido's chest, just enough that you could see the taught, firm, tan stomach. Ootori smiled and leaned down, starting to plant small kisses to the bare skin. Shishido squirmed uncomfortably, but once again he seemed to like it. Another caress to his hard-on, he moaned.

Soon after Shishido and Ootori were both half-naked lying on Shishido's bed, Ootori on top and moaning/gasping Shishido on bottom. Ootori had Shishido pinned and was rubbing up against him in a humping motion, his eyes closed with pleasure. Shishido gasped when Ootori grabbed the cock and began stroking it, lightly.

"Please….more……Ootori" Shishido gasped, Ootori stopped, and Shishido didn't like that. He leaned up on his elbows and was about to protest when he suddenly pinned down at the wrists with his hands above his head. Ootori smiled down at him, almost reminding Shishido of a sadistic Fuji, and leaned in giving him a full out kiss on the lips. Shishido's tongue began fighting for dominance as it thrust itself into Ootori's mouth, covering his. But Ootori was having none of that dominance shit. He was the dominant one now and he was going to make sure Shishido knew.

Ootori pulled out of the kiss and started kissing the boys neck, going to his chest, then his stomach, lower stomach, and finally his chibi. Shishido moaned the loudest he'd ever moaned, as Ootori pulled his pants off and put the tip in his mouth, starting to suck, greedily. Shishido hissed as his cock began to ache the more Ootori sucked.

"O-Ootori" Shishido said, he grasped Ootori's shoulders and held on. Ootori stopped sucking, he let go of Shishido and let him sit up, but he still went at it. Ootori was between Shishido's legs, rubbing together, Shishido cringing and gasping, moaning more and more, with every movement.

Ootori suddenly flipped Shishido over, now he was on his hands and knees, and began to remove his own pant/underwear.

"Now for the real fun, Shishido-san" he smiled, his face covered in shadow. Shishido took this time to look at the clock……7:30, they've been at this for an hour ,but Shishido had no time to say anything, because the worst pain possible had just shot through his ass, making him cry out, painfully.

"AHHHH, FUCK……OOTORI……DAMN IT, SHIT……AHHHHHH!" Shishido was screaming his lungs out, as Ootori kept going, harder and harder, with every thrust. Ootori and Shishido were both sweating furiously. Not long after that all started, Shishido had cummed all over the place, on his sheets, and on himself. Ootori took this moment to take himself out and turn Shishido over on his back again, and started sucking at the juices, still escaping the slowly limping cock. Shishido moaned and lie still as Ootori finished his work, then finally the boy lay next to him, smiling.

"So you still want to keep going?" he asked. This made Shishido look at Ootori, he was panting and sweating. The look in Ootori's eyes was still dominant. He had finally seen the true side if his kouhai and he was happy he had, but still…..

"What…..do you…….think?" he asked, retreating his gaze and closing his eyes, still panting furiously. Ootori frowned at this.

"Ah come on a little longer, please?" he asked, pathetically. Shishido looked at the boy, then at the clock, then back at the boy. Finally he sighed.

"Alright, 30 minutes" he said, Ootori jumped up and smiled.

"That's just enough" he said, he went and reached into his bag and grabbed something pulling it out, it was a blindfold. Shishido looked at it confused.

"What do you need a blindfold for?" he asked, not liking the look he got from Ootori.

"It isn't for me, it's for you" he said, Shishido gulped as Ootori walked over and put the blindfold on. Now he was gonna laid again and this time he wasn't gonna get to see what happens!

"This is a new game, you have to guess what I'm spelling and if you get it right you get a treat if you don't you get something else" The way Ootori said the last bit, was all but reassuring. Shishido reluctantly nodded and it began.

"First" Ootori said, Shishido jumped and squirmed as Ootori started to lick his stomach all over, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then it actually began.

"First letter" Ootori said, he started licking something into the saliva on Shishido's stomach. Shishido grunted, but answered.

"Y" he said, and he felt Ootori's hands on his ass.

"Yup" came the reply. Shishido got a kiss. He wasn't very satisfied, but it wasn't over yet.

"Next" two letters. Shishido thought for a while.

"O…..U" he said. A stroke to his cock and a deeper kiss.

"B?" He heard a sigh from Ootori and then felt a sharp pain on his penis. He cried out and quickly tried again.

"R?" he said, this time a happy sigh and a suck to his cock, making it feel, oddly, better.

"E" he said, after the next letter. This time he got a kiss, and he felt Ootori thrust himself into him. Shishido moaned with pleasure.

"H" he said, he was starting to like this game, a lot.

"O" Several more thrusts to his ass.

"T, you're hot" he said, and he got turned over and the pleasure started all over again.

"That's…..right Shishido-san…..you are" Ootori said, after they had another hours worth of pleasuring each other. Shishido smiled at the silver haired kouhai, but then frowned.

"But I didn't even get my chance" he whined, he winced as pain wracked his whole body, especially his ass and penis. Ootori leaned over and gave him a deep kiss, then pulled away, giggling.

"Maybe tomorrow" he said. Not long after they were asleep.

(OH YEAH CHANCE FOR A SEQUEL! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, IT'S NOT AS GRAPHIC AS I WANTED IT TO ORIGINALLY BE, BUT I ONLY WANTED TO MAKE IT RATED M, NOT NC-17/R/M+ THIS IS FOR TERRFO! LIKE IT, LOVE IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! )


End file.
